Serendipity
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: This is a cute one shot I wrote with my cousin Ally. It's about how BB finds Raven's journal and she gets mad that he read it, and they end up spillling their feelings for each other! Rated T to be safe! BBxRae, R&R please!


Me: I'm alive and un-grounded! Freedom! Sanctuary! Sanctuary!

Ally: As you can see, our fearless leader is very happy to be off of computer restrictions…

Faye: Don't be such a gloom and doom person Ally-Cat!

Rain: Yea, sis! You're starting to remind us of Raven!

Kaya: Would that make Logan BB?

Me: Hey that's funny! BB's name is Garfield _Logan_, and Ally is our "Raven" who likes Logan! Lets start writing the story! I worked really hard on this one!

Ally: Well My wonderful leader/ cousin and I co-wrote this one shot. We call it "Serendipity". It's about how Raven drops her journal in the common room and BB finds it. Well he trips over it…

Me: So they have a big fight, 'cause BB read a journal entry that said she loved BB. Then they're true feeling spill out! I hope you enjoy! Oh and FYI, Serendipity is the act of finding useful information by sheer luck or stroke of accidental searching.

**Serendipity:**

Raven finished writing her journal entry for the day and stood to leave the common room. She absently tried to tuck her journal into her cape pocket, but it fell to the ground as the empathic walked out lost in her thoughts. She ran into Beast Boy as she walked down the hall and blushed as he caught her up into his arms.

"Sorry, Rae," Beast Boy grinned down at Raven. Over the last couple of years, Beast Boy had grown almost a foot, towering at 6' 2"." Didn't dodge you in time!"

"Let's hope you dodge better on the battle field, Salad head," Raven quipped with a ghost of a smile. BB let out a chuckle and walked past the small girl, waving absently as he entered the common room." Jeeze he makes my heart feel like it's going to burst!"

Mean while, BB had entered the common room and promptly tripped over a small, leather bound, indigo book. BB rubbed the back of his had and picked up the book. There was no writing on the front cover, but a silver raven was sketched on the spine. BB opened the book and read in neat, meticulous, cursive:

_June 13__th__, 2009_

_Another day and no monsters, for once… We've been slammed for weeks on end with monster after monster; it's so great to have a break! I kind of wish Beast Boy would take to me to the movies like the last time we had a calm day… He makes my emotions go haywire; my heart feel like it will pop out of my chest; and my brain turn to mush… Could Star be right? Could I really like BB more then just friends? I don't know… He is really cute; funny when he wants to be, and he's always there when I need him. Sweet Azar, I don't like this Green Bean! I love him…_

_**Don't if I Do:**_

_You smile, and I look away._

_If we never speak, I can't run out of things to say…_

_If I never let myself fall in love,_

_I'll always be above._

_If you never see me, I won't have to look away,_

_So why do I still love you every moment, of every day?_

_Okay enough for today… Maybe I'll luck out and run into the Green Bean…_

_More Later,_

_Raven_

Beast Boy couldn't believe the words swimming before his eyes. Raven loved him! Could his pent-up emotions be returned by this beautiful, wonderful, girl? Before he could contemplate further, Raven rushed into the common room her eyes darting around frantically searching. Her gaze fell on the book in BB's hands and her face flamed red.

"Give that back!" Raven screeched. Even with her voice tearing up an octave higher then normal, her voice sounded like music to BB. Raven snatched the book from BB and turned her back to him." What did you read?"

"Enough," Beast Boy said moving carefully to put his hands on her shaking shoulders. Raven jerked away from his touch and whirled around to face him." Rae, I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours! But you should know I-"

Just leave me alone!" Raven cried. Tears streamed down her face as BB tried to reach for her again." Just say you don't feel the same.. Tell me I'm ugly and a horrible demon that can never be-"

Beast Boy yanked her up into a kiss. He pressed his lips firmly to Ravens and she grabbed onto him, wanting to be as close as possible. BB gripped her waist firmly, and Raven hugged his neck, lacing her fingers into his green hair. Suddenly she pulled her face back but BB kept her in his arms.

"No," She tried to protest," This isn't real! You don't really love me; you just want me to think you do so you won't hurt my feelings! Just tell me you hate me, and then at least I can walk away! But don't pretend you care! It makes it harder for me!"

"I love you Raven," Beast Boy said instead. He kissed her again and again. In between kisses he managed," I love you; I love you more then my life; more then Cyborg or the team or anyone else! I am not doing this because I'm guilty I'm doing it because I've wanted this for years… You talk to much, now quit it and kiss me!"

Raven couldn't fight any more; she gave into the kiss and let Beast Boy yank her up into the kiss. As the couple kissed passionately, Cyborg entered the common room and spit a mouthful of soda out in surprise.

"ROBIN!" Cyborg cried running back down the hall," You owe me twenty bucks! It only took them two years! Not three!"

"Do I want to ask about that?" Raven asked turning away from Beast Boy for a second. BB pulled her face back to his." BB-"

"The question is do you want to let go of me now," Beast Boy said slyly," Or later? Because I'm not letting go for awhile, if ever."

"You are amazing, BB," Raven chuckled," And I love you for that… It was pure serendipity that we met…"

Raven didn't get a chance to say anything smart for awhile; her lips were otherwise preoccupied…

**FIN**

Me: Ally-Cat we did awesome!

Ally: Yes our job was quite adequate.

Me: You talk like Eric! No wonder you two are dating! Ugh, can't you just say " We rocked! Now readers please R&R!"?

Ally You just did. Why repeat?

Me: You win this round, cousin! But I will win the war! Now please R&R!


End file.
